18
by AlwaysWithEmma
Summary: Hermione is eighteen years old, and in six months she would be forced to marry her ex-boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

The war had just ended, and I thought everything would return to normal as soon as possible. Well...It did, except for me. It seemed as if everyone had moved on, and was happily in love with their partner. Harry was with Ginny. George was with Angelina. Ron was with Lavender. Percy with Penelope. And Fred, oh god it still hurts when I think of his name, was with Alicia. Meanwhile I was still so very alone, and so much in my own world. Everybody knew what they were gonna do with their lives. And I didn't. I hadn't even thought about going back to Hogwarts. Everyone would expect me to, but I couldn't do it. Nothing about the wizarding world felt right anymore. I felt so lost, so incomplete. Part of me just wanted to move back to the muggle world.

I gave up so many things to be in this world. The price to pay was a mark written on my arm, and my parent's memories. And you would think after a whole year I would be okay, but the truth is I wasn't. My heart was heavy because of a certain memory that left my heart broken and bruised. I thought my heart would heal after I left with Harry and Ron. I really did, but his face haunted me through the hunt. Every heartache, every forgotten dream, every broken promise all lingered at me everyday. Every little fight we had eventually turned into a big one. Those fights were like little bullets. It wounded me every single time.

So, here I was, at age 18 waiting for love. Will it ever come? I don't know. Do I believe it will? No. Love doesn't always work out for everyone. I knew someone in the muggle world who was sixty years old, and she had no family to take care of. I always feared being like her, but now I am more accepting of the fact that it may happen. I'll probably be one of those bitter old ladies that has a dozen cats.

I was sitting in the Weasley's common den staring out into the field from the window. While everyone was living their lives, and being cheerful since voldemort was finally gone, I was dreaming about the life I maybe could of had.

"Fred!" Alicia squealed, "Put me down." I turned around and there she was. She had everything I once held. He was my first love. He looked at me with pure desire written in his eyes. A look of lust you could say. But, I knew he no longer loved me. He hasn't for a very long time.

"Hermione." Ron came by and kneeled down to meet my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm trying to be." I confessed. Just then I noticed Ron looked worried. This couldn't be good. "Are you okay?"

"I think dad's got some bad news." He replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I heard mum yell at him last night." He whispered. My eyes instantly widened. _What could this be? _

"Did you hear what it was about?" I questioned.

"Something about a marriage law."

"No...this can't be happening." I pleaded, "Not now. Not after everything we've been through."

"Calm down. We won't find out till tonight." He reassured me, but I had a feeling this would take into effect.

The fire erupted and look who was there, Mr. Weasley. He looked panicked, frightened, and most definitely pale. "Everyone." He called out to whole room.

"What's going on dad?" George asked concerned.

"Due to the war, we lost so many wizards in the process." He explained, "So, Kingsley has issued a new marriage law that will be taken into effect starting tomorrow."

"What?!" Fred yelled, "How could he do this to us?"

"Fred! Mind your attitude." Molly scolded him. _Why did I have a feeling this was not gonna turn out good? _

"Anyway, I have everyones' letters." Arthur said, "There's nothing I can do about it. I'm sorry."

He began passing out the letters. I could tell everyone in the room was scared. I was frightened too, but for a different reason. All I kept thinking about was how the bloke was gonna react to me. I'm not exactly little miss sunshine. I wore dark colors everyday with sneakers added to my ensemble. Even now I was wearing a dark purple t-shirt with dark blue jeans. And besides that, I'm quite the pessimist, I may never even love this guy. Eventually, Arthur made his way to me, and handed me my envelope. Well, I might as well find out who this guy is. I'm gonna spend the rest of my life miserable with him...lucky me.

I began tearing open the envelope...

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_ Due to the recent war, we have lost many lives and a significant drop in magical blood has left our population at risk. This marriage law will take effect immediately starting tomorrow, May twentieth. You must marry your select spouse within six months, and must have a child within three years of marriage. You may not cheat. And if fail to compile to this law, your wand will be snapped and you shall have to move to the muggle world. However, in five years, you may divorce your partner only if you have had at least one child. _

_Hope all is well,_

_Ministry of Magic _

_Spouse : Fred Weasley _

This couldn't be happening to me. Not only did I have to marry my ex-boyfriend, but I had to have a child with him. I couldn't do this. I wouldn't do this! I looked up at everyone who seemed to be very happy, clearly they got who they wished for. And then there was Fred...his jaw was tightened. He looked like he could murder me right here and now. And Alicia didn't look too pleased with me either. Her lips were pierced as I could tell she wanted to cuss me out.

"Hermione!" George shouted, "Who did you get?"

Everyone's eyes were on me. However, I kept looking at Fred's face. I could feel my heart racing, and my breathing was out of control. Before I knew it, I was having an anxiety attack. I couldn't handle this...I couldn't be here...I had to leave.

"Hermione." Ginny said worriedly. I went to go take a step and before I knew it, I crashed onto the ground with darkness surrounding me at last.

* * *

So for those who read it, do you like it? Do you want me to continue? Leave a review and let me know. Reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the bloody hell happened to her?" _Hm...who was that? Oi what happened to me? My head is in so much pain. _

"Shut up, it's all your fault." _Wait was that Ron?_

"How is it my fault?" _Oh god, I forgot he was my betrothed. _

"If you didn't screw her over the first time, she wouldn't be panicked." _Thank you Ron!_

"She broke up with me." _Because you screwed it up. _

"Because you messed it up." _Ha! In your face Fred!_

"Stop it." Ginny whispered harshly assuming I was still passed out, "She could wake up at any second."

"Look at her." Fred retorted. "Does it look she's waking up anytime soon?" _Oh really Fred? Just for saying that, I'm freaking waking up! Well not now, but in a minute I will!_

"Fred, don't make her feel terrible about this." Ginny said strictly.

"Why shouldn't I? She broke my heart and left it there to bleed." _What?! You broke my heart into pieces, you arse! _

"Fred, I wouldn't be defending yourself right now." Ron said, arrogantly.

"Shut it." Fred muttered. _Lucky me...I get to marry this man. _

"Hello!" George bellowed into the room. _Oh shit, he made me cough. Even though my eyes weren't open, I could everyone staring at me. _

"Hello.." I moaned weakly, locking my eyes with Ginny and Ron who appeared worried.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Yes, but I had this horrible dream that I married Fred-" I stopped as I soon realized he was staring right at me, "Oh wait, I still have to." I added, shooting him a dirty look.

"Well hello, my beautiful fiance." He said sarcastically.

"Hello sweetie." I snided, rolling my eyes at him.

"Okay...well this has been fun..but we gotta go." Ginny finished, taking Ron with her as they left. George, however, stood there watching us.

"Wait! I don't trust him-" Ron yelled.

"Well you should learn to trust little bro!" He retorted. I was a little frightened by this, even George looked taken aback by his twin's reaction.

"I think I'll go too." He said quickly, rushing out of the room. Clearly there was tension in the air.

"Wait!" I screamed. I didn't want to be alone with him. Not today. Not right this second.

"You better-" Ron began to say, but was quickly cut off as the door was closed by Ginny. Damn it, curse Ginny for leaving me alone with him. I could feel my veins ready to pop out at any second. The amount of angst I felt couldn't be put into words. It was like all my emotions were heaving on my chest, and there was no controlling it once my triggers were set off. I _**hated **_him. He made promises and _**broke **_them all the time.

"What do you want Fred?" I mumbled viciously. My eyes were narrowed, probably showing the red veins in my eyes, but I didn't care.

"Listen." He demanded, "I'm not happy about this either, but we are getting married."

"Like hell we are!" I shouted, "I'd rather be sent to Azkaban than be married to you!"

"I don't have time for your little antics." Fred retorted.

"Kiss my bloody ass Fred Weasley because I am **NOT **marrying you!" I spat back, with my fists clenching.

"You just have to be so damn difficult all the time, don't you Granger?" I cringed, the last time he had called me by my last name was in my fourth year. Back when I had a crush on him...why I felt like that? No clue.

"I'm not being difficult. I'm not going to marry someone I can't trust." I said calmly, breathing in and out.

"Too bad, you don't get a say in this." He said strictly.

"Are you kidding me?!" I erupted, as I fled from my bed. I didn't care that he was a foot taller than me. I'm Hermione Granger, and he can't control me.

"This is my life! And I won't let you ruin it again!" Tears began welling up inside of me. I didn't wanna show I was weak so I tried my best to hide them. "Haven't you done enough?"

"And you don't think you're ruining mine? I should be marrying Alicia, not you." He responded darkly, "My life is going to be horrific with you in it." _He wasn't telling me anything I already didn't know. But, yet, it hurt to hear him say it. How did I love this man? He caused me so much pain and yet I still yearned for him. I wish I could go back to being my old self, but I can't. Not after this. Not after all this pain. _

I sat back down on my bed and curled up in my blanket. I wanted to forget that he was here. I was praying that this was all just a dream, and soon I would wake up and realize there wasn't a marriage law. But, there was, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I hated this. They always say "it gets better." How is this better? I have to marry my ex-boyfriend, and if I don't I will have to move back to the muggle world. I'll be wandless! I'm not saying I couldn't do it, but it would be hard to adjust to.

"Oh is poor little Granger scared of me?" He said in a babyish way.

"Damn you Weasley, I'm trying to think here!" I growled, whipping my head around to see his face.

"You think too much." He muttered annoyingly.

"Yes, Fred, because in real life you have to think." I said mockingly. I hate when people say I think too much. That's who I am!

"You know Granger?" Fred began, "All that thinking will eventually make your head explode, and I can't wait to see that happen." He finished.

"You may be a foot taller than me, but I will pound you to the ground that you will be sorry you ever said that to me." I said sharply yet furiously.

"Oooo I'm so scared." He taunted, clearly making fun of my height. I don't care if I'm short, I know a lot of spells I could use on him. I was smart, and he really should be frightened. I would have given those death eaters hell if I had no conscious. Well with Fred...I definitely wouldn't feel bad about hurting him.

"Till death do us part." I mumbled, vigorously ruffling the sheets off my body.

"What was that dearest?" He said rudely, making eye contact to my level. I opened my mouth to respond, but as soon as I locked my eyes with his I was mesmerized. I had forgotten how beautiful they were. I remember thinking eyes like those could never hurt me, but I was wrong. So very wrong.

"Nothing." I replied, as I shoved past him. However, he quickly grabbed my arm and stared intently at me. The silence was killing me, and all I could think about was getting away from Fred.

"It wasn't nothing and you know it." He spoke with such coldness in his voice. It reminded me of Malfoy.

"Oh so you want me to be honest with you Fred?" I was nearly on the verge of yelling. I couldn't believe this. I was always honest. He, however, was not...at least with me.

"We're gonna be married!" He shouted.

"Over my dead body!" I shrieked. My face was turning red, and not the pretty rose kind. No it was type where you could be looking at muggle who's dead with blood drenched all over his body.

"You should feel fortunate that I am willing to put with you." He said.

"That's the last thing I feel." Shifting my eyes downward. Lucky? Me? What a joke.

"Oh yea? Who else would marry you?" He questioned, hauntingly. "You're not even that pretty to begin with." My eyes darted upward, I couldn't believe what I hearing, but he was right. I pushed back the tears that began to form. Is this the outcome of what my life has come to? Married to a man who doesn't even think I'm pretty? I was damned. My whole life was one big mistake. Every good thing equaled a bad thing. I once loved Fred, now he hates me. I was teased in school, found out about the wizarding world, and everyone here hates me because I'm a muggle born. I was smart, and even that I get teased about. Why was I still living then? Maybe it would better if I left, you know? I could disappear, and no one would even care anyway.

"Thanks a lot, Fred." I said softly yet harshly, "I knew I loved you for a reason. Now leave."

"I'm not do-"

"Yes you are!" I interrupted, "Just leave."

"Fine." Fred muttered, "And if it wasn't obvious already, I despise you."

"Believe me, the feelings' mutual." I growled, "I hate you."

And with that he slammed the door. It seemed like the floor was shaking as if an earthquake had struck. And for the first time in my life, I didn't have the solution. I had no idea what was going to happen to me in the next six months. And that fact terrified me.

* * *

Thanks for everyone that reviewed. It makes me happy knowing some of you like story :). Anyway please review. I love hearing what you guys (the readers) have to say...;)


	3. Chapter 3

_**For some reviewers. **_

NadiixD - Maybe she will, maybe she won't. ;)

Maraudersgal1989 - yes, yes you will.

Stella Hawk - yes, there were tons of swear words in the last chapter. I normally don't write that many swear words, so this one has less.

_**Hope you guys like this chapter. It's not as intense as the last chapter, hehe. **_

* * *

-o-

Not a whisper was said of that day. Nor a word was spoken. It's been two weeks since that fight, and ever since then, I've been avoiding Fred. Ginny said I should just talk to him. Harry said try to forgive him. And of course Ron was no help. Honestly, have they ever heard the saying, 'easier said than done'. I couldn't just go up and talk to Fred without yelling at him. What they were saying wasn't possible. It's like telling a muggle to breathe underwater for five minutes without any equipment. This wasn't simple. It wasn't like he tripped me, and then a second later I recovered from it. Nope. It was more like an accident that left my foot broken, and it required physical therapy. Well, my foot healed, but I'm still in recovery.

It was a stormy evening in the Burrow. And here I was sitting in my bed reminiscing about the bad memories I had with Fred. I know I should be more positive. Yes, I know you can't live a positive life with a negative mind, but what was there to be happy about? The fact that my ex-boyfriend hates me? The fact that I had to marry him? Possibly never finding happiness? Or love? I couldn't believe this was happening to me. And yet, here I am, letting my mind think about the past as if it would do me any good.

-o-

"_Come on!" Fred whined, trying to snatch one of my textbooks._

"_Stop!" I retorted, pushing the book out of his reach. _

"_I haven't seen you all week love." He said, taking my hand. _

"_I know, and I'm really sorry about that." I replied, tearing my gaze away from him. _

"_Just leave your books for an hour." He tried reasoning, but I wouldn't comply. _

"_Fred, this is so important to me, why can't you understand that?" It was a hassle having to argue with him over this. _

"_I get that, but I am sick of having a better relationship with Snape than with you." He retorted, sounding annoyed. _

"_O.W.L'S are three weeks away, and I need to prepare." I insisted. _

"_God, Hermione." He moaned, "I'm sure you'll ace them all." _

"_But still!" I persisted, "I need to study, please understand Fred,"_

"_Fine, I understand." He muttered, "Let me know when I have a girlfriend." _

_I opened my mouth to respond, but before I could say anything, he rushed out of the library with George walking beside him. _

-o-

If I had known what that fight was going to lead to, I would've spent the hour with him. After that fight, we went a week without talking to each other. Every time I saw him, I would look away and try to get away from him as quickly as possible. Fred did the same. But I wanted to make up with him because I missed him. So on a monday morning, I went up his dormitory. It was my mistake for doing so. Because what I saw will never leave my mind.

-o-

_All the beds were made except for one. However, that one bed held two people. I was almost too scared to speak because I didn't wanna believe what I already knew. _

"_Fred?" I said scarcely. He tilted his head to see who was disrupting his sleep. He briefly kissed the girl's forehead, thinking it was his mistress who woke him up. Clearly he didn't see me. _

"_Fred!" I said more affirmatively. He whipped his eyes towards me in less than a second. He didn't say a word. But, I already knew what had happened. I tried to put on a brave face showing him he wouldn't affect me emotionally. The worst part of it all was that it didn't seem to bother him that he betrayed me. He just looked at me with a cold expression. Like I somehow asked for this. Like I deserved it. _

"_Fred, who's there?" The girl's voice asked, still half asleep. I knew who that was. I knew that voice all too well. _

-o-

If it was possible, I felt like my heart got ripped apart and stomped on by so many people. At first, I felt like I was worthless. Like I was nothing. A week later, I was angry. Everywhere I went I saw those two together. No words were said. No questions were asked. In a way, we did break up, without any words needed. You would think the way we broke would have killed me, but there was something more. It was the fact he never tried to makeup with me. He never bothered to explain himself. It was as if I never meant anything to him at all. That's what hurt the most.

The day I caught him with Alicia was the day I changed. I was still smart, don't get me wrong. But, my view on everything changed. And so did my attitude. It didn't matter to me that Cormac was interested. He was vile. And besides that fact, I couldn't trust anyone anymore. My ability to feel any type of emotion was gone. When Ginny came to me and told me about her wedding, I really tried to be happy for her, but I wasn't. I no longer cared about anything. Yes, it's cruel not to care. But, the more you care the more you have to lose. And I lost...big time.

"Hermione!" Ginny skippered into the room gleefully.

"Yes?" I said plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" She asked, happily.

"Me?" I questioned, "Why me?"

"You're my best friend." She replied, uneasily, "Why wouldn't you be?"

"I just wasn't expecting it." I mumbled softly.

"Look I know you're going through a hard time, and I really want to help you."

"How?" I wondered. I thought I was really good at faking it.

"You may be able to fool everyone else, but you can't fool me." She chuckled a bit.

"I can't marry him, Ginny." I exasperated, placing my head at my knees.

"I know you won't believe me when I say this, but I think everything will work out." Ginny replied, placing a hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"You don't know what it likes." I muttered, "Seeing her everyday with him, and then one day finding out about this marriage law."

"What if I told you he still loved you?"

"I'd say you were lying." I replied, "He didn't even fight for me."

Ginny sighed, obviously giving up. She left the room, and now all I could think about was those words Ginny said to me. I knew she was my best friend, but I couldn't believe that. If you love someone, you fight for them. Case closed. And if he cared about me, why would he be avoiding me? He could be with Alicia since he loves her.

-o-

**Ginny's P.O.V **

I am literally going to kill Fred with my bare hands. Why do guys have to be such idiots? I know he loves Hermione. The way he looks at her is the way Harry looks at me. Bloody hell, I am going to have to knock some sense into Fred.

"Fred!" I yelled, barging into the twins' room.

He jumped a bit as if he was scared to see me. Good, he should be. "What's wrong?"

"Why haven't you talked to Hermione?" I asked.

"She hates me." He said rudely.

"Well maybe you should try to fix it!" I retorted.

"I can't." He muttered.

"That's your problem Fred. You never try."

"I have!" He screamed, getting off his bed.

"If you have, you and Hermione would be together right now." I replied, smartly, "You still love her."

"No I don't." He responded.

"Don't lie to me Fred, I know you do." I snapped back.

"I haven't loved her since I slept with Alicia." He replied coldly.

"Don't make me hex you!" I threatened.

"Hexing me won't make me love Hermione." He replied arrogantly.

I huffed. He wasn't budging. Why did he have to be so stubborn? I guess I'm going to be the one who gets them together. I knew they weren't gonna talk on their own. Both of them can't even be the same room without yelling at each other. This should be simple...right?

* * *

_**I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. Anyway do you think Hermione and Fred will learn to get along or will Hermione leave the wizarding world? Let me know :).**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Ginny! I don't want to go out." I whined, wrapping my arms securely around myself. I was wearing a red strapless dress that fell just before my knees. I felt utterly uncomfortable in it despite having a good body. I don't like showing it off.

"You have been sulking in this room for over a week. You need to go out and have some fun." She replied, tapping my shoulders to brush off any dust. I felt like I was a doll getting all papered and stuff. I was wearing black high heels with my hair somewhat curly. I looked great. I felt nothing.

"I'd rather eat dirt." I muttered, frowning at my reflection in the mirror.

"Okay, stop, I don't need this attitude." Ginny said rudely, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just not in the mood." I replied.

"I know. I understand." She responded sympathetically, "We all go through bad things."

"Really Ginny?" I questioned annoyingly, "No one understands my pain."

"Just because your pain is worse than ours' doesn't mean we don't understand." She said sharply.

"Why are you making me do this?" I groaned, turning around to face her.

"Because I'm your friend and I want to help you." She replied firmly.

"Fine, I'll go." I said defeatingly, "Just this one time though."

Ginny responded with a smirk and gleefully left the room. Meanwhile I was staring at my reflection in the mirror. I looked strong, independent, and self-confident. But, how I felt, was a completely different story. I felt insecure, worthless, and weak. It was awful waking up every day. Everyone saw me as "Harry Potter's best friend," but that isn't who I am. Sometimes I picture the person I used to be. I missed her. I wanted her back. More than anything.

-o-

**Fred's P.O.V **

"I don't wanna go." I muttered, hastingly putting on my vest.

"Look, you've been here for the past week sulking about Hermione." George said.

"No, I haven't." I retorted, tossing on my black jacket.

"Yep, that's why I can hear you say Hermione in your sleep." George remarked, rolling his eyes at me.

"Just stop." I snapped back.

"What's going on Fred?" George asked, losing the sarcasm in his tone.

"Nothing." I responded as I tucked my wallet into my pocket.

"I know somethings' up." He said, taking a step back from me and leaning against our desk, "Spill."

"This marriage law." I confessed. I only told him half the truth because I couldn't bear to tell him the whole truth.

"Don't you think you should talk to Hermione about this?" George questioned, putting on his vest.

"That's the last thing I should do." I said firmly, "She made my life miserable."

"Hey." George said confrontationally, "That's a lie and you know it. I'd never seen you happier than with her."

"Whatever." I mumbled, shifting my eyes downward, "I just know nothing will be okay."

"Everything will work out." George assured me, but I brushed it off. He was trying to make me feel better, but it didn't help. Nothing could really fix me ever again. Not after what I did. Little fight after little fight ended up blowing right up in my face.

I'll never forget Hermione's face that monday morning. She acted like it was no big deal. She ignored me for a week, then decided to come up to my dormitory, and just stared at me with wide-open-eyes. She didn't say anything. She didn't look angry. It was like she fell out of love with me so quick, so fast. And I was left to find someone else who did.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, changing the subject.

"A muggle club in london." He replied.

"A muggle club?" I repeated, "Sounds like something Hermione would take me to."

"Sure does." George answered, "Excuse me for a moment."

-o-

**Hermione's P.O.V **

**8 o'clock **

It really was a beautiful night. It would have been perfect if I wasn't feeling so low. The night looked flawless with the stars and moon shining so bright. The view soon left as we entered the club. The music was blasting through the walls, and everyone was either drinking or dancing provocatively. Everyone on the dance floor looked carefree. Vodkas' were being passed around. Tequila shots were being poured. Loud drunk girls getting wilder and wilder by the second. In other words, it was totally different atmosphere for me, and I wasn't sure if I could handle it.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled, grabbing my hand. "Come dance with me!"

"Alright." I yelled, reluctantly letting her drag me towards the dance floor.

"_Break a bone, Got me on my knees." _

As soon as we got to the floor Ginny started grinding with strangers, mostly girls. Meanwhile I stood there awkwardly with my hands wrapped around me. I felt naked in this outfit. This was too much out of my comfort zone, and I didn't like it one bit. I could be home right now reading my book, and falling asleep while doing it.

I let Ginny talk me into doing this, and I was paying the price for it. I could feel people touching me and I _hated _it. It disgusts me when strangers touch me, especially if I don't know their first name. I definitely needed to get out of here since the anxiety was building up inside of me. It shouldn't be too hard since Ginny is obviously busy sliding down that guys' body. Hell, she probably forgot I was even alive the minute we walked in. Hastingly, I rushed through the dance floor to get the exit door. It wasn't simple. There were people unwillingly to move in order to let me through, but I was getting closer till I hit my head on someones' back.

"Ow." I muttered, rubbing my forehead since it was sore.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The stranger spoke turning around. _Oh no, I knew that voice. _

"Fred!" I shouted.

"Hermione?!" He asked bewildered, with clear shock evident in his face.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"I'm here because George dragged me here." He replied rudely, "Why are _**you**_here?"

"I'm here," I repeated mockingly, "because Ginny dragged me here."

"Oh bloody hell, this was a setup." He muttered, looking around for his twin.

"What? Ginny would never do this to me. She's my best friend." I snapped.

"Oh she would. And I know that because I'm her brother." He retorted.

"You're wrong." I said.

"Then why is she walking towards us with a big smile plastered on her face?" He answered, pointing his finger to the person behind me. I turned around and there she was. _Damn it! Fred was right again!_

"Oh good!" Ginny said cheerfully with a big smirk etched on her face. She looked much too happy about this, "I'm glad my plan worked."

"Ginny!" I yelled, turning around to face her, "How could you do this to me? You know how much I hate him. I can't even be in the same room as him!"

"Well you two have to learn to get along. As least if you yell here no one will notice or even care all that much." She answered calmly.

"Was George in on this?" I asked hauntingly, "You knew I would try to leave?"

"Yes, and yes." She smiled, "Now I must leave, so start talking."

I scolded her as she left. No wonder he was here. She knew I would try to leave. I can't believe this. What was I suppose to talk to him about? My ex-boyfriend the cheater? The one who didn't even bother to fight for me? The one who left my heart to bleed mercisely? I kept all my anger in for so long. I didn't want him to think I was weak. I had to appear strong even though I was dying inside.

"Talk!" Fred screamed, disrupting me from my thoughts. His eyes looked just as angry as mine. I _loathed him. _

"No explanation? No emotion? Did I mean nothing to you Fred?" I said, my tone rising with each question I asked.

"What are you-"

"You with Alicia!" Now I was screaming off the top of my lungs, "You slept with her!"

"You acted like you didn't care!" He yelled just as loud.

"That's because I was hurt you git! I didn't want you see how much it bothered me." I screeched.

"Well it hurt me that you didn't care! It was like you wanted us to be over!" He retorted.

"I loved you Fred!" Tears were slowly coming down, "I didn't want us to be over. Especially when I was on the run. Did you really think I wanted to break up with you just before the hunt?"

"Oh please." He replied, that just made me cry harder, "I meant nothing if I was that easy to forget."

"You forgot about me!" I retorted.

"No I didn't!" He shot back.

"Then why didn't you fight for me?" I said trying to stop crying, "You let me go just like that. If anything, I was the one that meant nothing to you."

"That doesn't matter now."

"Yes it does!" I said affirmatively. My sobs, then, turned into sniffles, "I can't marry you."

"You have to!" He yelled, showing redness tinted on his cheeks.

"No I don't." I whispered calmly, "Have a nice life Fred." And with that I walked away defeated. My shoulders slumped together. My head facing downward.

-o-

**Fred's P.O.V **

I watched Hermione leave, just like that monday morning in her sixth year. Part of me wanted to go after her, but the other half said 'Why bother? She's just another girl.' Clearly, I always listened to my brain instead of my heart. My brain didn't do me much good at this point in my life.

"You let her go again?" George asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Yes." I responded.

"Don't you think you should try this time?"

"I can't." I muttered.

"Yes you can, but you won't." He replied smartly.

"What am I suppose to do George? She hates me." I snapped, but he was right. I didn't want to do anything. I was still angry at her, but I was also angry at myself. Would we even work anymore? Was it possible? Instead I gave up. I stopped trying.

"Fred, nothing's gonna change if you don't do anything about it." He said comfortably placing his hand on my shoulder, "You need to sweep her off her feet again."

_Again_.

Easier said than done.

* * *

**_Well I hoped you guys liked it. This was the longest chapter I've written so far. And I just want to say I've started writing Chapter five tonight so I hope to update by early of next week :_) **

**Question:**

**Do you guys think Fred will try or give up based on what you read so far? **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ginny's P.O.V**_

"Well the first part of my plan worked." I said, pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Ginny, did you really think they would magically get along like that?" Ron questioned, snapping his fingers at me.

"Obviously no, but I thought they would at least start talking to each other." I replied, "It's been two days, and now their back to avoiding one and other."

"Do you reckon we should lock them up in a room until they learn to get along?" Ron asked Harry, passing him the coffee.

"We could, but I don't wanna Hermione to hex me." He replied sheepishly.

"That's actually not a bad idea." I said.

"You want us to lock them up in a room? Are you mad?" Ron asked astonished.

"No I am _**not **_mad." I replied, annoyingly, "I'm thinking clearly now."

"Ginny, your last plan didn't exactly work out." Harry said shyly.

"Yes...that's true" I muttered, scolding my boyfriend, "But, this is isn't my idea. Technically, Ron came up with it."

"Hey," Ron said defensively, raising up his hands, "I was just playing around."

"Doesn't matter," I responded, "We have to do it. Mum wants dates by tomorrow."

"She does?!" Ron panicked, giving Harry a look of horror, "Why did no one tell me?!"

"She said it last week."

"I need to go home! See you lot later at dinner." Ron said as he disapparated from his seat.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Harry questioned, smiling at me.

"I have an idea." I answered, smirking broadly at my fiance.

-o-

I waited, and I waited, and I waited some more for Hermione to show up at the place I told her to meet me at. I watched from the nearest corner waiting for her walk in so I could lock the door. I told her we would have lunch, have some girl talk, and do some shopping. Where you may ask? Percy's bedroom. Why his bedroom? Well...no one ever goes in there since Percy moved out. I told her I wanted to talk to her privately away from everyone else. Little did she know Fred was already up there waiting for Harry to come so they could play some quidditch.

With any luck, this plan might actually work. If they wanted to get out they would have to learn to get along. Honestly, this frustrates me so much because they are so perfect for eachother. Why do both of them have to be so stubborn? Fred clearly loves Hermione, and Hermione is so not over Fred. They don't even need to say anything because I can see it.

-o-

_**Hermione's P.O.V **_

"Hermione..." George said entering the room, "We need to talk."

"What?" I exasperated, packing up my books.

"Look, there's a lot you don't know." He started explaining, "Ever since that fight in the library, he hasn't been the same."

"Of course not." I said rhetorically, "He was too busy shagging Alicia to care about me."

"Okay, snap out of it, whatever you're going through is a million times worse for Fred." George said affirmatively.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I cheat on Fred? Break his heart? Left him to suffer all alone?" I said sarcastically, zipping up my suitcase.

"Hermione!" He replied, his voice slightly raised up. "Please just hear me out then you can decide what to do."

"Fine." I answered, breathlessly, "Go on."

"I think you better see this." He responded, taking out a plate of liquid. He took out his wand, pressed it against his forehead, and dipped his memory into the bowl.

"Okay." I replied, walking towards him. I leaned my head into the bowl, and soon I was dissolved into the memory.

-o-

_Fred was leaving the library, and there I was watching him leave with my mouth wide open. He looked furious. _

"_Hey what happened?" George asked concerned. _

"_Nothing." Fred muttered annoyingly. _

"_Come on, talk to me, I know something happened." George said walking beside him. _

"_She cares more about her studies and friends than she does about me." He replied. _

"_That's not true." His twin replied, "She loves you."_

"_No, she doesn't. I've barely seen her these last couple of weeks. She always too busy for me." Fred answered hastingly. _

"_O.W.L's are always a big deal for fifth years, especially Hermione." George tried reasoning with him. _

"_She doesn't need to." Fred mumbled, "I need someone who cares about me." _

"_What are you saying?" George asked, slightly horrified._

"_I'm saying I need someone else." _

-o-

Everything was vanishing, and rapidly I found myself drifting away from the memory. I knew what that "I need someone else" meant. I was replaced after that fight. I lost his heart even sooner than I had realized. He thought I didn't care about him. He thought _I _cared more about my studies and my friends. My heart shattered at the mere thought of it. I couldn't believe what I was finding out after two years. I _loved_ him so much.

"Hermione." George said cautiously, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Why should I bother?" I retorted, handing him back the bowl.

"Bloody hell, you both are too stubborn for each other." George exasperated, taking his bowl back.

"He broke my heart, and didn't even bother to fix it." I muttered angrily. I couldn't believe this. How can he expect me to just forget about it when it's still so perfectly painted in my mind.

"I know." He answered, "I could see the pain evident in your eyes when I first saw you after the breakup. At first it was hurt, now it's just anger. But, don't you think it's time to let it go?"

"I want to, but I can't." I muttered, looking at the floor.

"You can't? Or you won't?" George asked, lifting my chin up.

"Alright fine, I won't." I confessed, "But you can't expect me to just forgive him. Especially without an apology."

"One of you has to try!" He said hysterically, "Please Hermione, I am begging you, please do it for me not Fred."

"Please don't do this to me." I pleaded, placing both of my hands against on my hips.

"Just think about it, will you?" George asked sweetly, cautiously pulling me into a hug.

"George..I can't do this right now. Ginny is waiting for me in Percy's room." I said wearily, pulling away from him.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it." He replied as I slowly walked away from him, and up the flights of stairs to get to Percy's room. I honestly had no idea why Ginny wanted to meet up with me here. We could go anywhere to have some privacy. But, I wasn't going to question her since she said she wished to have a chat with me. I twisted the doorknob to see a shadow of a person hunched over. I softly tiptoed into the room not wanting to startle Ginny in case she didn't hear me come in.

"Ginny!" I called out, still tiptoeing towards the shadowy figure. She didn't respond.

"Ginny!" I said more aggressively, tapping her shoulder. Slowly the shadowy figure turned around. I gasped as I realized it wasn't her. I could feel my heart stop beating as I so desperately wished I wasn't in this room right now.

I ran to the door and found that it was locked. I pulled out my wand and yelled "Alohomora," but it wouldn't budge. Somehow Ginny had managed to spell proof the door. I couldn't believe she would do this to me again...And this is much worse than last time...because now I have no escape route.

* * *

**_So hello to all my fellow readers...I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is shorter but I wanted to update this before my birthday which happens to be on Monday, just saying ;) Anyway I got this new job so I'm hoping to update after my birthday. Hopefully by the end of next week. But, do leave reviews because they do inspire me to write faster :) I appreciate them so much. So until next time, I hope you all are enjoying your summer. _**

**_Bye._**

**_-Alwayswithemma_**


	6. Chapter 6

I kept banging my head against the door, hardly believing this was actually happening. All I could hear was an empty silence, and a bird chirping from outside Percy's room. Fred was leaning against the banister with his pants bagging from his hips. He was leaning against his left arm while overlooking the backyard from the window.

I couldn't tell if he was angry or content. His cheekbones weren't tensed, but he appeared concentrated. His eyebrows were furrowed, but his eyes showed no signs of anger. I honestly couldn't fathom what he was thinking. I didn't know anything about him anymore. I used to be able to read him like a book, but now...now everything was different. He was a completely different person all because of that one fight. Meanwhile I was here, sitting on the ground, with my head producing soft sounds.

"Are you going to say something or keep making that noise?" He asked annoyingly.

"Well excuse me." I mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you." Fred said sarcastically. His attention focused on my mouth.

"You're a prick." I spat out, "And you're ignorant. Out of all the things in my life, I loved you the most."

"I'm no prick, and I'm not ignorant." He retaliated, "And no you didn't."

"You're an idiot!" I screamed, "You never believe anything I say."

"How can I when all your actions say different?!" Fred retorted, coming closer to me.

"Mine?! What about yours'?!" I yelled, "You slept with someone, never said sorry, _**and **_you never even told me how you felt! What do I look like?! A mind reader?!"

"I-I.." Fred tried to speak, but was hesitant.

"What? Have nothing to say now?" I taunted.

Fred looked at me with a cold expression etched on his face. Somehow I had magically made the greatest prankster Hogwarts has ever seen speechless. I stood my ground facing him with an equally cold expression my face as well. I hated the fact that he thought this was all my fault. That somehow I did something to cause this.

"Are you going to say something or just stand there looking lost?" I asked rudely, as Fred turned to face me once more. His eyes piercing at me as if it was a gun pointed to my head.

"I changed because of what you did, and you never knew it." I said, "You slept with someone and didn't even bother to fix it. It was like I meant nothing to you at all."

"I-"

"And don't give me that 'I didn't give you a reaction' bullshit." I snapped, "Tell me Fred, how the hell would you feel if someone you loved slept with someone else?"

"I-We didn't talk! You kept avoiding me wherever you went!" He yelled.

"So did you!" I retorted, "Don't even try to blame this on me."

"You and your bloody books." He muttered, shifting his eyes downward.

-o-

_Ginny's P.O.V_

"Can you hear the screams?" I asked Harry shyly.

"You hear that? I hear the footsteps marching around." He said tenderly, "And they don't sound soft at all."

"Well the screams are more prone to my ear." I replied, eating pieces of bacon.

"What did you two sods do?" George asked, coming into the kitchen, grabbing a plate, and hastingly putting pancakes on it.

"I didn't do anything." Harry professed, "Now I can't speak for my darling fiance."

"Hey, I'm trying to get them married. I don't see you two doing anything about it." I said defensively.

"I hate to break it to you sis." George began to say, "But, Fred isn't willing to try. I've never seen him like this."

"If I were Hermione, I think I would just bolt." Harry said to George.

"I wouldn't blame her, but Fred would be devastated." He replied.

"Well if he does care, he's really good at being secretive." I said skeptically, drinking some coffee.

"He does." George intervened, "I hear him mumble her name in his sleep."

Harry choked a bit on his sausage, almost in disbelief. "How come you haven't told Hermione about this?"

"I'm hoping they work things out."

-o-

_Hermione's P.O.V_

I couldn't stop the tears from coming. It seems that's all I do these days. Some days I can wake up, and not cry. But the next day, I'm shaking and crying as if my life had no meaning. I couldn't get his words out of my head, _"You never cared," "You left me out to dry," and "I meant nothing to you." _I leaning against the door with my legs crossed legged.

And then there was Fred who was staring at me, but I couldn't tell if it was genuine concern or if he just hates me. I chose to believe the second one. It was more realistic anyway. I hated the way he looked at me with those piercing eye glares. How could such serene eyes be so lovely on the outside yet so cruel from the inside? If I already didn't feel so low before, well I sure as hell feel even worse now. Happiness seems like one of those things that I don't deserve.

"Please stop crying." He mumbled annoyingly.

"Then stop staring at me." I replied, wiping the tears onto my sleeve.

"I said 'please.'" He replied emphasizing that word.

"Oh so because you said please I'm suppose to stop? You don't own me." I retorted, trying to tame my curls, but with no luck.

"Stop making everything so difficult." Fred said annoyingly, pushing back his hair in frustration.

"Stop making everything so complicated." I retaliated, looking at him straight in the eye.

"Are we ever going to be okay?" He asked. For once it seemed genuine.

"Now I know you're joking." I spat out, "You cheat on me with no apology, and make my life even worse because of this marriage law. What's stopping me from moving back to the muggle world?"

"Because if you go then I have to go too. I don't know anything about the muggle world." He replied rapidly, getting up from the bed, "I made a lot of mistakes."

"That's your problem, not mine." I said boastfully. I really wanted him to suffer, "And you did, but you never tried to fix them. I bet the only reason you care now is because your life depends on me staying."

"Believe what you want Hermione." He sighed, turning his gaze away from me.

"Still no apology." I huffed, as I tried to turn the doorknob. It wouldn't budge, "Damn it!"

"Language Granger..." Fred taunted as he turned around to meet my eyes.

"Oh damn you too Weasley." I yelled, as I went to past him to unlock the windows. They were shut too, "This can't be happening to me."

"Oh poor you. You must have had a difficult life." He retorted. I froze, and I slowly turned around with my eyes narrowed at Fred. He did not just go there.

"Give me a jar." I whispered harshly. He looked taken aback at my response, but nevertheless Fred grabbed a jar from his cupboard and handed it to me.

I whipped out my wand as I pressed it against my forehead. There was one memory he had to see. He really knew nothing about me and it angered me so much. We dated for at least a year, and yet it seemed like I was a stranger to him. Nothing more. I let the memory fall from the tip of my wand into the jar, and then I turned the lid so it would shut properly.

"What's this?" He asked suspiciously, "A memory tampered with?"

"Believe whatever you want Fred." I said mocking him, handing him the jar.

"Who knew you had a sense of humor Granger?" Fred said arrogantly, with a grin to show it.

"Damn you, damn you, and damn you three times." I was nearly on the verge of losing my voice, "I need to get out of this room before I die!"

"Would you calm down?!" He shouted overpowering my voice.

"I can't! I need to get out of here." I screamed, my throat hurting as I said those words. I felt like the room was spinning, my breathing was shortening, and I felt like I could pass out at any second. I was becoming claustrophobic. I thought I was going to die.

"Hermione." Fred said as he grabbed my wrist, and without a warning he planted a forceful kiss on my lips. I could feel his tongue as he shoved it down my throat. This was a different kiss. In the past he had been more gentle, but this wasn't gentle. It was forceful, demanding, needing, and definitely passionate. He pushed me away a mere second later. I was definitely confused. Why did he do that?

"What was that?" I asked timidly, but as soon as I said that the door opened by itself. Of course, only Ginny would do something like that.

"You're free to go." He said expressionlessly. Turning around, I finally made my way to the hallway. When I was out of his view, I ran to my bedroom and began packing a bag. Everything was too complicated, and I couldn't stay here any longer.

* * *

**_This is a long overdue chapter, I am so sorry. I was also suffering a bit from writer's block..it sucks, but I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Anyway hope you all like it :) If you want to, you can leave a review too. ;) _  
**

**_P.S. I start college in three weeks...joy...and I've begun working on Chapter 7. _**

**_Till next time _**

**_-Alwayswithemma_**


	7. Chapter 7

I hate this. I hate this. And I hate this! Why did this have to happen to me? Out of all people? Why me? Honestly, if my life had worked out I would be ecstatic to marry Fred, but I'm not. I doubt I'll ever be whole again. It's like I'm alive, but I'm not living. Does that make any sense? Well anyway, and on top of that, why did he have to kiss me? As if my life wasn't already messed up. He has go, and make it even more damn complicated. He's the reason why I'm miserable. He's the reason why I'm soaked carrying my luggage. And most importantly, he's the reason why I dragging my suitcase up to one of the rooms at the leaky cauldron.

My hair was dripping making my shoes even more dirtier than they were before. I was breathing so loudly that it felt like I was being suffocated, and I could feel my throat burning. Dean, being the good friend that he was, promised to not let anyone know I was staying here. Especially Fred. I needed time away from everyone. I honestly couldn't take being interrogated anymore by the Weasleys' and Harry. They just didn't understand and they couldn't. None of them have been through what I've been through.

I still remember the first couple of months of our relationship, where everything was perfect. And I mean everything. I can still remember the crush I had on him in my third year. And there was that kiss after the Yule Ball. That was when we finally got together. It was the happiest day of my life, and now look where I am. Everything changed, and nothing was same anymore. I truly do miss the person he used to be. He was sweet, caring, and compassionate. But now...he was a stranger to me. I desperately wished things could be simple like they were back then. Despite Voldemort being back of course.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on the staircase, crying my eyes out because of Ron. I let the tears fall from my face to my pink-rosy-dress. I just didn't understand why Ron had to ruin my night. But, suddenly I could feel myself being pulled into a hug. I just let myself cling onto the person, scruffing my nose towards the person's earlobe. I could see red hair through my blurred vision. I really wanted it to be Fred._

"_Fred?" I asked shyly, still letting tears fall._

"_Yes, it's me." He said in a soothing tone. I clinged onto him even harder. _

"_What's wrong?" Fred asked, softly touching the back of my head. _

"_Ron." I weeped, having barely enough courage to speak his name. _

"_What he did do?" He asked, his voice tensing up._

"_He said I was fraternizing with the enemy." I replied, tugging my dress closer to my side. _

"_You know that's not true, right?" Fred remarked, rubbing my shoulder back and forth to comfort me._

"_I know it's not true." I replied, blowing my nose into his blouse, "But, the way he said it hurt me so much. He just had to ruin everything."_

"_I know, and it's not fair." Fred responded. I could feel his lips on the tip of my head. I coughed a bit to clear my throat, and I finally wiped away the last of my tears off my face. The upbeat song that had been playing soon ended, and a slower song began to play. I guessed it was the last song of the night considering it was three minutes till midnight. And because I could see couples heading up the staircase to get to their dorms._

"_What day is it..and in what month..this clock never seemed so alive."_

"_Well I suppose this is the last dance of the night, would you do me the honors?" He asked, offering his hand. _

"_I suppose." I said, a little hesitant. I put forth my little hand into his much larger hand. I could feel goosebumps arising as Fred led me to the dance floor. There were maybe 4 other couples there, not including Hagrid and Madame Maxime. _

_Fred dipped his head close to my earlobe, and I began to play with his hair since it was long. I could feel his chest heaving back and forth as if he was trying to calm his heart rate down. Meanwhile my pulse was going through the roof! I couldn't even try to control myself. My heart was beating rapidly with every single movement we made. _

"_And it's you and me and all of the people."_

"_Where's Angelina?" I whispered softly._

"_She left with some boy. I reckon there probably in one of the carriages Snape is inspecting right now." He replied, giving me a small smile. I never noticed the freckles on his nose. It made him look so adorable._

"_Yeah...well, that's Snape." I muttered. _

"_What happened to Viktor?" Fred inquired, trying to seem casual, however it seemed his eyes said another. _

"_He's a good friend, nothing more." I said quietly. _

"_So would it be okay if I did this?" He asked curiously, but I was suspicious. I could feel his breath closer to my face._

"_Do what?" I asked as I lifted my face to meet his eyes. But, in a sudden movement, he planted his lips on mine. I was hesitant at first because I couldn't believe Fred, out of all guys, would actually like me. One of the most popular guys at Hogwarts, and he was kissing me! This felt like a dream._

"_Ahem." I heard a voice say, and I immediately pulled away with my face blushing. Fred, on the other hand, seem satisfied. _

"_Shouldn't you two be heading back to your tower?" Snape asked with a cruel smile, "It is after all close to midnight, and I would hate to give you two detention."_

"_We were just leaving." I replied quickly, as I grabbed Fred's hand and lead us out of the great hall. _

"_Love, you seem tense." Fred stated as if it was a fact. Well he was right about that. _

"_I-what?- did you just call me your love?" I stuttered, stopping us in our tracks. _

"_Well we did kiss." He pointed it out, still clutching my hand._

"_Yes, but..why?" I asked confused._

"_I think you know the answer to that." He smirked, playing with my hair. _

"_But, how can you like me?" I questioned, entirely in disbelief, "I'm a bookworm. I thought you liked Angelina." _

"_You're a beautiful bookworm." He responded, cupping my cheek with his hand, "And she's just a friend, nothing more." _

"_You really think I'm beautiful?" Fred didn't answer, he just kissed me softly and sweetly on my lips. It was the best feeling ever. _

_End of Flashback_

Maybe it's me. Maybe I should live a life alone. Maybe my personality, and flaws are too much to handle for anyone. Personally, I don't blame Fred for leaving me. You know they say a smile can make you feel happy even when you aren't, but truthfully, what was there for me to be happy about? I could fake it, but I'm tired. As I walked into my room, I began to replay the memories of our time together. When we were happy.

_**Ginny's P.O.V**_

"Hermione's gone." I said out loud to everyone in the living room.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Ron asked, concerned.

"I mean she's gone." I said more demanding, "Her clothes, her shoes, everything."

Fred looked at me with confused yet cold demeanor. His knuckles were clenched as if he was ready to punch Ron in the bloody face. But his face said another, his jaws were tightened and his eyes appeared bewildered. He's definitely gone mental.

"Fred, quit looking at me like that." I said to him, placing my hands on my hips.

"How can she does this to me?" Fred asked defeated.

"You're lucky she didn't hex you!" His twin retorted, hitting him upside the side. Everyone was taken aback by George's actions. Everyone knew George always sided with Fred. No matter what.

"Oh quit blaming me! You knew what was happening." Fred yelled back.

"Yeah, I do! I also remember you treating Hermione like she was dirt!" George shouted, his face turning bright red.

"Since when are you on her side?!"

"Since you screwed her over. I can't believe the person you've become. You're not my twin." He said furiously, "My twin would have never done something like this." And with that, he stormed out of the burrow, apparating away.

"I think that's proof enough that you've been abusing Hermione." Ron muttered, rubbing his messy-uncombed-hair. For the first time ever, Ron actually made sense. Now I could only hope Hermione would come back. Or that Fred goes after her.

_3 weeks later._

_**George's P.O.V**_

Well, Hermione still hadn't come home. And I don't even know if she ever will. Truth be told, I wouldn't blame her. She had every right to give up a life with my twin brother since he wasn't do a damn thing about it. After she left, I could swear I heard him crying, not that he would ever admit it. We were all so worried about Hermione. Ron thought she had left the wizarding world, Harry still had hope she wouldn't give up so easily, and Ginny knew she couldn't leave and was convinced she was nearby. And me? Well, let's just say I agree with Ron. I blame Fred for that.

See, Fred and I? We're two peas in a pod. He has my back, I have his. But after everything that's happened, I just don't know what to think of him anymore. Honestly, I don't think I've ever been angrier at any moment in my life than I am right now. My teeth were clenched, my jaw was harden, and my head was aching with unbearable pain. There was only one way I could calm myself down. Hard cold liquor. Moments passed as I kept drinking shots of firewhisky. I must have been getting drunk cause I thought I saw Hermione Granger eating a cheeseburger. But, then again, that brown-bushy-hair looked so vivid to me.

"So, I reckon Fred is being stubborn." Dean asked, vigorously cleaning the counter with his dirty piece of cloth. I had told Dean here everything that had happened two weeks ago. Well actually, I didn't tell him. It was more like I rambled on and on because I couldn't control what I was saying when I had too much liquor in my system.

"Fred's more than that." I replied, "He's gotten worse, ever since he found out about Alicia, he's gone mad."

"Couldn't be more worse than having cauldrons blown up in your face." He chuckled, clearly remembering those times.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." I said skeptically, "She's betrothed to Oliver Wood."

"The block that's obsessed with quidditch?" He asked shocked.

"Yes, that block."

"I thought Fred was head over heels for Hermione, you know? He acted so in love with her." Dean stated.

"He was, and maybe he still is." I said unsurely.

"Boy have times changed."

"They sure have. Indeed." I replied, as I gulped another shot of firewhisky down my throat letting the alcohol burn through my throat. Part of me just couldn't stop feeling bad for Hermione. Didn't matter that I was marrying the love of my life. I was worried, for her sake. I kept repressing my sorrows by drinking. Obviously it wasn't working since I was still aware of my surroundings.

"Okay that's enough." Dean said snapping me out of my thoughts, and taking away the firewhisky.

"Hey, I'm not even that drunk yet." I retorted, trying to make a grab for the whisky.

"Exactly, and I don't want to be held accountable for when you can't apparate back due to you being so bloody plastered." He replied, holding it out of reach. Damn him. The one time he doesn't let me get wasted is when I feel like I could punch a wall with my fist, and break my bloody hand. Nevertheless my eyes let me drift off to the girl with the bushy-brown-hair once more. I could see her talking to some boy whom I didn't recognize. He didn't look like he had much hair. The girl finally met my eyes, and appeared horrified as her eyes widened in shock. And she quickly walked away. So, I followed. I had nothing better to do anyway.

My vision was a little hazy as it should be due to drinking so much firewhisky. There were three flights of stairs where my legs were wobbling. Not to mention my pounding headache. Finally, the lady stopped pulling out her keys. That's when she realized I had followed her there. Horror struck her face as did mine. She had been here all along.

_3 hours later at the Burrow_

Everything was quiet, hollow even. I'm pretty sure everyone was out considering it was 4 o'clock. Figuring out wedding details probably. I should tell someone where Hermione is. But I can't. But I should, yet I mustn't. I swore on my life I wouldn't tell anyone. I wasn't proud of it, but what could I do? She said she wanted Fred to come and find her if she meant anything at all to him. I told her the day that happens is the day Voldemort comes back to life...which would never happen. She agreed. I was ashamed to do this, but I said to my gut, suck it, I can't tell Fred or Ron or anyone where she was. For her sake.

I had just reached my room when I walked into Fred looking haunted. His jaws were tensed as if he had just been petrified. His eyes were widened as if he just saw me die. He didn't look angry, but instead horrified, maybe scared too. Then in a sudden movement, he looked right at me with those wide-gaping-eyes.

"Fred…..are you okay?" I asked tentatively.

"I…...don't know."

* * *

**_Well I finally got the chance to update, and I wrote over 2,000 words! Isn't that great? Btw you can blame my piano professor who's giving me too much homework. Bleh. Anyway I hope you all liked this chapter, and no the memory Hermione gave Fred is not in this chapter merely because I didn't know where to put it, but it will be in the next chapter. I promise :) So I'm done rambling, it's 3 AM here and I need to get some sleep._**

**_Till next time,_**

**_-AlwaysWithEmma_**


End file.
